Quatrième mur
by Tooran
Summary: Aujourd'hui, une auteur à décidé de raconter les aventures de Deadpool ! Mais avec notre mercenaire préféré, les choses ne sont jamais simples...


C'était un jour comme les autres pour notre héros, au milieu de l'immonde dépotoir…

« Hey ! Elle est très bien, ma piaule ! »

**C'est clair ! On a même enlevé les cadavres qui traînaient !**

_Tu vois, on a fait des efforts ! _

Vos gueules, laissez-moi raconter !

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ah, oui…

Au milieu de l'immonde dépotoir qui lui servait d'appartement. Deadpool était, comme à son habitude, avachi dans son fauteuil déglingué préféré quand la sonnette…

« Je proteste ! La sonnette, j'ai tiré dessus la semaine dernière. »

**Ouais, c'était pas malin, d'ailleurs.**

_Une sonnette, ça peut se régénérer ?_

Mais taisez-vous !

« Ouais, vous avez entendu l'auteur ? Vos gueules, les voix ! »

Ça valait pour toi aussi.

**Aha, bien fait, ducon.**

BREF, donc, Deadpool entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte (ça vous va comme ça ? _Ouais, c'est bon, on a encore une porte). _Le mercenaire se leva en grognant, non sans s'équiper d'un de ses M4 préférés, et se fraya un chemin entre les pizzas en décomposition pour atteindre l'objet de son attention. Il ne se doutait pas que, derrière le battant, l'attendait un terrible…

Euh…

Un terrible…

« Bon alors, ça vient ? Le lecteur s'impatiente. »

Oui, oui, c'est bon, un terrible… Euh…

« Avoue, t'as pas d'idées. »

**Quel auteur minable.**

Mais si ! Laissez-moi juste réfléchir…

« J'ai une idée ! »

Je crains le pire.

_Tu peux._

« Un chaton ! »

Pourquoi un chaton ?

« Parce que c'est trop bien les chatons ! »

Attends, je suis sensée t'écrire une aventure. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec un putain de chaton ?

« Ben tu te démerde, moi je veux un chaton. »

Tu n'es pas chiant toi, hein ? Ok, ok, c'est bon, tu peux baisser ton arme.

Donc, ce bon vieux Wade ne se doutait pas que derrière la porte l'attendait un terrible… ment… mignon chaton.

« Ooow, il est trop chooou ! »

Si tu veux… Donc, tout l'immeuble résonna de l'atroce cri digne d'une fangirl en rut poussé par notre cinglé préféré à la vue de l'adorable boule de poils.

…

Est-ce que c'est des PUTAINS d'étoiles qui flottent partout ?!

**T'inquiète, c'est tout à fait normal.**

Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que je fous là…

« Oh, il est trop chou avec ses ptites pattounes ! Et ses ptites moustaches ! Et ses ptites griffes qui coupent ! Hey, vous croyez que j'peux l'entraîner pour en faire un dead-cat ? Ou un cat-pool ! »

_Nan._

**Aucune chance.**

« Dommage. Qu'est-ce que j'en fais alors ? »

_Sais pas._

**M'en fous, j'aime pas les chats.**

_C'est vrai que ça sert à rien._

**Et ça fous des poils partout.**

_Et ça miaule tout le temps._

« Ah ouais… Bon ben… »

Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée… Et, mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Pourquoi tu l'as décapité ?!

« Les voix ont raison, les chats ça sert à rien. »

Mais t'es malade !

« Le jury délibère. »

**Elle est pas à nous cette réplique ! **

_Nan, mais elle est classe, alors on la garde. D'façon, Iron Man lit pas les fanfics._

C'est pas vrai… Pis tu as mis du sang partout… C'est horrible…

« Moi j'aime bien, ça met un peu de couleur. »

_J'approuve ! _

**Moi non.**

« Toi t'es con. »

**Je suis toi, ducon.**

« Ah ! Tu t'es traité toi-même de con ! Ou bien c'est moi ? »

_On dirait des gosses…_

**Fais pas l'malin, t'es nous aussi, j'te signale ! **

_Je suis la partie la plus intelligente de nous ! _

**Dans tes rêves ! **

_C'est dans NOS rêves, qu'il faut dire._

**Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.**

_Nan, je suis pas toi._

**Mais si t'es…**

« Oh ! C'est fini, oui ? Vous allez faire fuir l'auteur ! »

**Tiens, où elle est passée, celle-là ? **

_Je crois que je l'ai vu partir en courant. Elle était verte._

« L'auteur est un alien ?! »

**Nan, elle a dû aller gerber dans un coin. **

_Pfff, tout ça pour quelques entrailles de chat…_

**Les gens sont trop sensibles.**

_Qui va écrire nos aventures, maintenant ?_

« T'inquiète, j'suis sûr qu'il y a tout plein de gens qui sont impatients d'écrire l'histoire d'un gars aussi génial que moi ! »

**Mouais, à voir.**

_Hey, les gars ! Si l'auteur est partie, ça veut dire que c'est à nous de finir la fic ! _

« Oh, génial ! J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça ! »

**On sait.**

« Alors, mm… Merci d'avoir lu cette fic… »

_Complètement absurde, soit dit en passant._

« C'est clair ! L'auteur s'excuse d'avoir écrit un truc aussi bizarre, mais c'est pas sa faute si elle est presque aussi dérangée que moi. »

**De toute façon, cette fic est forcément géniale, puisqu'on est dedans.**

« Voilà ! Donc, si vous voulez donner votre avis, n'hésitez pas, elle vous mangera pas ! Ou peut-être que si ? J'sais pas. Bref, salut les lecteurs ! »

_En fait, c'est plutôt des lectrices, je crois._

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ça ! Alors au revoir, belles demoiselles ! »

**Laisse tomber, t'es pourri comme dragueur.**


End file.
